The Beginning
by Faux Bella Swan
Summary: When new vampires move into Forks, one of the vamp girls takes a liking to Edward, much to Bella's dislike. Soon the attempt to stop her from getting Edward, Bella may get her wish...in a way she won't like.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER 1 New Kids

It was the day before Spring Break. I kept begging Edward to finally change me, but nothing good ever came from it. I'd end up crying and Edward would wrap his arms around me, apologizing and telling me the same thing.

Edward arrived to pick me up that morning, and we were now speeding down the road to Forks High School. When we arrived we decided to head right in and find his family.

"Bella!" Alice came running up to me. "Rosalie and I are going shopping tomorrow in Seattle, you should come with us!"

I looked over where Rosalie was standing next to Emmet. She rolled her, but smiled slightly.

"Alice, you know how I feel about shopping," I sort of whined.

"Bella, c'mon! Please, for me and Rosalie?" Again I looked over at Rosalie, who seemed nicer to me, and she smiled and nodded.

"Well...fine." I paused as Alice hugged me tightly. "Alice...can't...breathe."

"Sorry," she said letting go of me. "But you're going? Yay! Wait, what's the catch?"

"You can't force me into any stores that I don't want to go into," I said raising an eyebrow. "And you can't buy me anything."

Alice just gaped at me. "I'm fine with the first part, but really, I can't buy you _anything_?"

"Nope, nada, nothing," I said smiling triumphantly.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, but looked at Rosalie with a gleam in her eye.

The first bell rang, and I went off to my first class. Not paying any attention to the teacher, just thinking about being changed.

Finally it was time to go to the next class. On my way to my next class, Alice appeared in front of me.

"Hey Bella. We're skipping class after lunch, it's blood-typing today." Alice smiled.

"Ah, hm, good idea. What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, _we're_ just going to go out to our cars until that class is over." she said adding emphasis to we're.

"Oh, my," I realized that they had brought three cars today. Meaning one for Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and Edward and...me?

Alice laughed and ran to her class just as the bell was about to ring.

I sighed and went to my Trig class, sitting next to Jessica.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said in a sugar coated voice. "I was just wondering if you could introduce me to the new kids..."

"What new kids? I haven't seen anyone," I said looking at her.

"Really? Well they were hanging by Edward and Rosalie before class. It was three girls and one boy," Jessica said smiling when she said "one boy".

"Huh. Well we'll go ask Edward to introduce us at lunch," I said.

"W-what? Ed-dward, but can't you introduce yourself and bring them to me?" She asked wide-eyed at the thought of Edward introducing us.

"That wouldn't be as simple as my plan, now would it?" I said smirking.

"Miss Swan, Miss Stanley? Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Our teacher asked.

"N-no," we both muttered.

"Then I suggest you both listen. Now, where was I...oh yes..." I blocked him out, thinking about the new kids.

Finally it was time for lunch. I found Jessica and we both walked over to wear Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey, can you introduce us to your guys' friends?" I asked Edward sweetly.

He sighed and smiled. "Of course. Right this way."

Edward led me and Jessica to his family's table, where the new kids were sitting.

"Bella, Jessica. I'd like to introduce to you the exchange students from England. This is Jasmine, Elle, Della and John. Tanya, Kate Della, John, this is my girlfriend Bella and her friend Jessica."

We all said hi to each other. I looked at each person. Jasmine had strawberry blonde hair, slender build and was inhumanly beautiful - almost as beautiful as Rosalie. Elle had brown straight hair, and looked delicate. Della had crazy curly black hair, pale and was slightly curvy. And John was stunning, but not as beautiful as Edward, blonde wavy hair, muscular build. Each was pale and inhumanly beautiful.

Jessica just stood staring at them in fascination. Her eyes kept glancing at John every few seconds.

"Bella, will you come with me to get my food?" Jessica said tugging my arm.

"Sure," I said following her.

"John, he-he's beautiful! I think he likes me, he couldn't take his eyes off of me," which was slightly true. "But something you need to be aware of was Jasmine seriously couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. I'd be careful if I were you."

I hadn't noticed that. I glanced over my shoulder at their table, and sure enough, the girl Jasmine was staring at Edward. But to my great delight, Edward was staring at me smirking.

"Don't worry, I will," I laughed then. "I may not be anywhere near as gorgeous as she is, but I'll keep him." I hope.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys today?" Jessica asked suddenly.

"Uhm," I turning slightly to look at Edward. He nodded. "Sure."

Jessica jumped in excitement and we then headed back to their table. When we arrived, Jasmine was trying to get Edward's attention, by twirling her hair and just acting ditzy, while Edward stared at me. I tried to hold back a laugh while looking at her.

"Hey, I see you decided to join us today Jessica." Edward said winking at me.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't been hanging with Bella enough lately, so why not start now?" She laughed nervously.

"Right," Edward said putting his arm around my wait and hugging me close to him.

"Hey, Edward, could you help me with my biology homework after school? Like I could come over to your house or something," Jasmine smiled sweetly at him.

"How do you have homework if it's your first day?" Edward said sarcastically, making me giggle.

"Well maybe we could like hang out during Spring Break," Jasmine continued to flirt.

"Hey Jasmine, I was just wondering...why did you guys decide to come to school here on the day _before_ Spring Break?"

I looked at Jessica before Jasmine got the chance to answer.

I whispered in her ear, "this is comical, she's acting like a total ditz."

All of a sudden Jasmine was glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at her, trying to look innocent.

"What did I say?" I said innocently. Edward poked my side, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Well you could try and stop acting like an over-protective girlfriend," Jasmine growled.

"How am I being over-protective? And it's not your place to try and flirty with my boy friend," I said suddenly growing angry. "I don't know how _you_ think you have the right to come here on your first day and throw yourself at every guy, just because you're beautiful!"

"I have every right _because_ I'm beautiful!" she practically screamed at me.

That was the last straw. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just started laughing hysterically while everyone kept looking back and forth from us looking shocked.

Once I'd stopped laughing as hard, I said, "someone thinks a little too highly of themselves, now don't they?"

It was then, that I realized that most of the people in the cafeteria were staring at us too, shocked. I looked at the clock and then at Edward.

"Looks like lunch is almost over, shall we go?" I said with a smirk.

Edward and I got up, from the table, followed by Jessica.

"Wow," she breathed. "I never knew you could do that. I never thought that'd happen!"

"Neither did I!" I said rolling my eyes smiling. "Hey, I'll see you after school."

Edward and I headed outside to his Volvo. He was still looking at me shocked.

"Are you just going to stare or say something?" I asked him impatiently.

"That. Was..." he stopped thinking for the right word.

"Unbelievable, amazing, shocking, hysterical, stupid...?" I guessed.

He laughed. "That was all of those! I seriously thought I'd never see that side of you."

I laughed with him, then grew serious. "Well, that shows that nothing is impossible."

Knowing where this was going, Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Bella, I will not talk to you about this."

I looked in the rearview mirror, sensing someone was watching and listening. Was I right, there behind the car, was Jasmine. Apparently smirking and triumphant about us fighting.

I cleared my throat looking back at Edward. "Looks like someone is watching...and listening to us." I looked back again to find her still there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO SHOPPING SPREE

The next day, Alice and Rosalie arrived at my house at noon for our shopping spree.

I hopped in the car, put my seat belt on and then closed my eyes, waiting for the car to start. After a while I dozed off. When I awoke, I noticed we had arrived in Seattle and were driving the speed limit.

Five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the huge mall and got out. Alice dragged me out of the car and into the store.

"Okay, let's head on over to Forever 21," Alice chimed in still dragging me, now to the store.

As we went through the mall to find Forever 21, people would stop and just stare after Alice and Rosalie...not giving me a second glance. Soon we arrived to Forever 21 and went in.

"Hey, Rose, pick stuff out that you think would suit her," Alice told Rosalie quietly...but not too quietly.

"Alice! You said you weren't going to buy me anything," then when I realized what they were planning, I slapped my forehead. "Rosalie! I can't let you buy me anything!"

"Bella, this is my way for apologizing to you about the way I've acted towards you. I want to start a new chapter, become friends with you. And I'm truly sorry about the way I've acted," Rosalie said.

I stared in shock. Never had I thought I'd hear Rosalie say anything like this to me.

"But, you still don't have to buy me anything!" I tried protesting, but she was already looking at the clothes.

"Try this on," Rosalie said giving me a handful of clothes and pushing me into the dressing room.

When I was in my little room, I looked at the clothes she had picked out for me. She had them on hangers when she gave them to me and the first outfit had a cute tank top that was kind of low cut and and flowy mini skirt. It was cute but not really me, but I tried it on anyway.

"How does it look?" I asked skeptically coming out of the dressing room.

"Hmmm...it's cute, but I think you may need these," Rosalie said handing me a pair of lace leggings.

When I came back out, I got ooh's and ahh's from Rosalie and Alice as they looked me over.

"You know, this actually looks good on you. Even though it's definitely not your style." Alice said smiling.

The next outfit Rosalie had picked out for me, was more comfortable. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans and a form fitting T-shirt that said "I Don't Bite" with a vampire on it. It was ironically cute.

After showing Alice and Rosalie, I tried on the last outfit Rosalie had picked out. She picked me out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black low cut scoop neck T-shirt.

Rosalie bought everything she had gotten me and were once again off to another store.

"We should go to Sephora. Bella needs some new makeup," Alice chimed in.

"Oh and Bella? When we get back home, we'll show you how to apply makeup," Rosalie teased.

"Oh great, I get to be your guys' barbie doll...once again," I grumbled good naturedly. I didn't want Rosalie to dislike me again.

When we got to Sephora, Rosalie dragged me to the makeup counter and sat me in one of the chairs there. She told me to stay put and then she went looking for makeup for me.

Alice was waiting patiently beside me for Rosalie to pick out everything for me.

"Aren't you guys going to buy some stuff?" I asked Alice.

"Of course. That's what's taking Rose so long," Alice replied tapping her foot.

About one minute later, Rosalie came back to us with a armload of beauty products.

"Wow," I breathed. "How much would you say all that costs?"

"About five hundred dollars," Rosalie said shrugging, "no biggie."

"No biggie?" I asked increduously. That could buy me a lot of clothes... "Why are you buying all of this?"

"Um, if you haven't noticed...we love using you as a beauty guinea pig," Alice smiled showing her razor sharp teeth.

"Ha, ha" I said dryly,then teasingly said. "What are you saying I need makeup to make me look pretty?"

"Of course not Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "We're just accentuating your looks, is all."

"Uh-huh, sure. Like I'm going to believe some coniving vampires," I smiled teasingly.

"Oh Bella! How could you say something like that?" Alice said with mock offense.

"Will you two cut it out and get in line. I want to get back to shopping," Rosalie said laughing.

We did as we were told and once we had checked out, they dragged me to another store.

"I love this store, it's so cool and hip," Alice said dragging me into Buckle. The clothes were all see-through material and kind of low-cut.

"Can we get a dressing room?" Rosalie asked the clerk after a few minutes of grabbing clothes for me.

"S-sure," the girl said taking in Rosalie and Alice's inhuman beauty with some jealousy. "Here you go."

"Okay Bella, you know the drill, step out once you're dressed in the first outfit." Rosalie handed me the clothes and pushed me into the dressing room.

The first outfit she picked out for me was a pair of boot cut jeans and a blue shirt that was off-shoulder and kind of had something similar to wings. It didn't look as bad as I had expected.

"Mhm, fits perfectly. Next," Rosalie analyzed and pushed me back in.

The next outfit was some flare jeans -thankfully it didn't look like bell bottoms - and a blue tank top with a "burnout" tee on top.

When I stepped out, Alice smiled at me, and handed me a pair of royal blue high heels.

"Alice, I'm _not_ wearing heels and you cannot make me!" I said angrily.

"Bella, you need some shoes for a formal occasion." Alice said innocently.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with wearing a pair of Converse, thank you very much."

Alice sighed, "Bella, you need practice. Do you want to try them on properly or would you like me to forcefully put them on your feet?"

I glared at her in defeat. "Give me the stupid shoes."

I decided to try and walk after I got them on, and stumbled a few times.

"Okay. Let's go get Bella some more cute tank tops and a few more shirts and we'll be ready." Alice said taking the heels.

While we were waiting to check out, somebody called Rosalie's name.

"Hey, Rosalie? Is that you?" the disembodied voice came over to us, and turned out it was Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine." We all said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jasmine asked in her ditz-like way.

"Um, shopping what else?" I answered smiling. I definitely did not like Jasmine one bit.

"No, duh. I was just being polite Bella," Jasmine said glaring at me. Our feelings toward each other were obviously mutual.

"Well that's a stupid way." I said under my breath, and then to Alice and Rosalie. "Oh, it's our turn."

Jasmine hovered over us as we were checking out. And I could feel her glaring at me every time she looked at me. But I couldn't care less, as long as she stayed away from Edward. Not that she would be a problem...but then again, she was vampire. I quickly shaked that thought off. Edward loved me, vampire or not.

"Do you guys mind if I stop by your house later tonight? Like midnight?" Jasmine asked after we'd checked out.

"Why?" Rosalie asked warily. I suspected Rosalie new Jasmine's motives toward Edward.

"Oh, just to hang out with Edward." Jasmine said smirking at me.

"Edward won't be at home." Alice said simply, looking at me.

"Why not?" Jasmine demanded.

"Because he's with me," I said hotly.

Jasmine snorted. "Why?"

I couldn't respond. I just gaped at her. She didn't notice that we were dating?

After finally regaining the ability to speak, I answered with a question. "You really haven't noticed?"

Alice interrupted me, "Bella we're going to go to Victoria's Secret...you coming?"

"Uh, no, I'll wait here." I said my eyes not leaving Jasmine's once.

"Okay." Alice gave me a meaningful look at me while Rosalie talked on her phone.

"Notice what?" Jasmine said starting the argument again. "That you two are dating? Oh I know that...but really I've got you beat."

"H-how so?" I asked.

"Well let's see. Number one, I'm beautiful -unlike yourself. And number two, I'm a vampire just like him. He wouldn't have to be careful around me."

Again all I could do was gape at her. I couldn't belive that'd she use those two things as reasons.

"What? The vampire got your tongue?" Jasmine smirked at me.

"There is _no_ competition. So don't waste your time," I said hostily.

"Of course there isn't. Like I said, I'm beautiful _and_ immortal. Just like your soon-to-be-used-to-be boyfriend. There _will_ be a fight for him...if you don't back off that is...and I _will_ win."

"I truly hate you Jasmine." I didn't hide the sincerity in that statement.

"Oh I know, because the feeling is very much mutual."

"You know Edward is going to know what you're thinking."

"Actually no. My power is very useful. I'm not affected by _any_ vampire's power. None, nada, zip."

"Wow...that explains some stuff." I mused and turned on my heel heading into Victoria's Secret.

When I found them, they were checking out. So I smiled and said, "I'm ready to go now."

"I called Edward, Bella. We heard everything she said, so don't worry...the _only_ reason those things are true is _because_ she's a vampire Bella." Rosalie reassured me.

We rode in silence the whole way back. Just thinking about everything Jasmine had said. We arrived back at the Cullen's house in a hour.

Edward was waiting in the garage when we arrived. I got out of the car and into Edward's arms.

"Don't worry. There is no competion. It's silly of you to even think that something like that could happen..." Edward soothed me.

I sighed in content.


End file.
